Clubbing
by StimorolFusion
Summary: They meet again in a night club. Who knows what will happen?


Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls

* * *

Music, heat and darkness. The club was packed with people. Most of them were on the dance floor.

A girl. She was tender and pure. She had brown long hair, skin smooth as a peach and eyes as blue and deep as the Caribbean ocean. She had black tight denims, high heels and a blue top. She had marked her eyes with black eyeliner but other than that she only had a little blush and some pink lip gloss. She danced in the middle of the dance floor and she was lost in the dance, music and the atmosphere.

A boy. He was strong and powerful. His blond messy hair stood in every direction. He had very handsome features and ice blue eyes. He wore jeans that hung low on is waist and a white wife beater and red Adidas zip hood. He just entered the club and was watching down over the dance floor.

She was dancing and having fun. A night out was exactly what she needed. As a student in her senior year in collage she had had a lot to do the last months and she had written her last exam the day before. Also everything whit Logan had been sorted out a while ago and she finally felt free and happy. Now she was out with her friends on the soul purpose to have fun and celebrate. She danced and sang along with the music, she quickly glanced up toward the stairs and the entrance floor when she locked eyes with a pair of ice blue eyes.

He gazed over the dancing crowd from his place over them all. He wasn't look for anyone in particular. His intentions tonight was to have as fun as he could because in two weeks time he would be on his way back to London to continue his studies to become a doctor and then nothing else than work for three months. Tonight was going to be a night to remember. As his gaze went over the dance floor he stopped at the center of the floor where he connected whit a pair of eyes as blue as the sea.

The same moment blue hit blue she knew who he was, the second after he was gone.

The same moment blue hit blue he knew who she was, the second after he was on his way.

She continued to dance. Time didn't stop. They weren't friends, she hadn't seen or thought of him for five years, she didn't know him, and she didn't even know if he recognized her so she didn't care.

Even though, a strange feeling hit her the moment their eyes connected.

He walked down the stairs and down to the dance floor. He was headed to the center of the floor. He hadn't seen her for five years and hadn't thought of her for four. He didn't know her and he wasn't even sure if she remembers him but he was determined not to go home without reminding her.

She had almost forgotten about the blue eyes when she heard a voice in her ear and felt a hand stroked her arm.

"Having fun Mary?"

She turned around. Again blue on blue, she smiled at him and answered,

"As always, Bible boy"

In return she got the famous smirk of his that she never thought she would see again. God he was hot, she thought and continued to move to the music with him.

They danced together without saying a word. Their bodies were close, her arms around his neck and his hands on her hips, the heat and attraction was evident.

Rory didn't know what this would lead to but at the moment she didn't care. This felt more than right at the moment and that was all she cared about. She was enjoying herself whit an old classmate, that he was a **very** good-looking old classmate only did the thing better.

For Tristan's part his evening had become better than expected. Here he was, dancing whit the one girl that had haunted his mind for years. The girl he had thought about more than anyone. Even if it was just for tonight it was enough.

The heat on the dance floor was becoming too much for Rory. She motioned to Tristan that she needed something to drink. He got the message and took her hand and walked toward the bar.

Tristan bought her a drink while he took a beer. They stood in silence and listened to the music while drinking their drinks and looking at each other. When Rory had finished her drink she took his hand and took him out on the dance floor yet again. The music, air and the feeling of Tristan's hands on her body was intoxicating and she felt the attraction between them. She started to wonder about Tristan. What had he been up to these past five years? What did he do here? He seemed different yet the same. At the same time similar thought went through Tristan's head. They seemed to fit perfectly together and at the moment he couldn't think of nothing else then Rory Gilmore and how beautiful she was. His hands roamed over her hips and she was close to him. All the time they had eye contact and finally Tristan bent his head and softly brushed her lips with his. Electric went through their bodies and to Tristan's surprise Rory quickly depend the kiss. Tristan slowly pulled away and looked into her eyes. All he saw was lust and desire so he quickly claimed her lips with his again. They made out for what seemed like hours yet like seconds. She tasted sweet and alcohol. Their hands roamed over each others bodies and Tristan found that he would not to be able to control himself soon if this continued. He slowly parted from Rory and rested his forehead against hers, while her arms still were around his neck and his hands still around her waist. He didn't want it to go to fast. The way he knew Rory said that it wasn't right. So he smiled and asked,

"You want to go somewhere to get something to eat?"

Rory was still a little taken by the bone melting make out session so she became quite shocked by his question but then she smiled and answered.

"You read my mind" She took his hand while she went to her friends and then to the wardrobe and got her jacket.

Once they were out on the empty street they walked in the middle of the street.

"Where should we go? I know a great little diner not to far away. They have the best of everything" What does Miss Gilmore say?"

"I say; Lead the way," She answered and laughed. "Who would have taught at the beginning of the evening that I would leave with no other than Tristan Dugrey?" she said and looked at him.

"I would say the same thing Mary."

"Oh. I am to drunk and to happy to even care about you calling me Mary. Even if I think we both can agree on that the description doesn't fit anymore." She said with a smirk,

"Oh I agree but you will always be my Mary how dirty you might be" He said and she slapped him on the shoulder playfully,

"Hey!" She laughed.

"So tell me Mary. How come I found you at a nightclub in New York this evening?"

"Well, it just so happened that I just finished my last final for the year and I was in need of some uncaring fun." She answered. "How about you? What are you doing here?"

"Oh me? I was just going to enjoy myself with some of my friends before I go back and start my internship."

"Internship? Where?"

"Do we have to talk about school and work? Can't we do that tomorrow or something?"

"Sure" Rory looked at him and smile sweetly. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about Jane Austin."

"Jane Austin? Tristan you're drunk" Rory laughed.

"No…Yes. But it is not the point." He laughed as well.

They had come to a corner of a street where a cute little diner lay. Only thing was that it was closed.

"Closed?! How can it be closed? I was sure it would be open." Tristan looked inside the windows. "No it can't be. I am hungry. Rory I am sorry. But it is closed." He turned around to see a laughing Rory. She was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes and she was almost bent double. When Tristan saw her he as well started to laugh.

"You find it funny I see." He said.

Rory still laughed so hard she couldn't even answer.

Once she calmed down she came up close to Tristan and kissed him. All she wanted at the moment was him and only him. And she was determined to get what she wanted. Rory took Tristan with surprise and it took a moment to understand what was happening but he soon took charges and he pushed her up against the wall.

"Do you know what you're doing Mary?" Tristan whispered in her ear.

"I was counting on it" she whispered back huskily in his ear.

"Then let's go to my place. It is not that far." He said and took her hand in his and dragged her down the street. Rory just laughed and so did he. They soon arrived at a large building. And as entering the elevator Tristan once again pushed Rory up against the wall and kissed her deeply. However this didn't go for long as Rory took the power and turned them around so Tristan was against the wall. When the doors opened Tristan lifted Rory up and carried her through the corridor and he even managed to open the door while she had her legs around his waist. He carried her into the bedroom and lay her gently down on the bed. He couldn't believe what was going on. Before him in _**his**_ bed, lay the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and will ever see, a girl he dreamed about more times then he could count. And she wanted him. He could tell. He gently started to undress her…


End file.
